The present invention relates to an apparatus for multi-shape cutting, particularly referring to an apparatus which has several cutting means to punch out of color paper a selectively-shaped paper cutout.
Referring to the issue of No. 195,243 of the Patent Bulletin of the Republic of China, Taiwan: An Apparatus for Cutting Simple Shape Color Papers for Children, such discloses a device that cuts color paper to form color paper pieces of a certain shape. The device disclosed there is of interest to children and safe for their use, but each such device can only form color paper pieces of one shape. Thus, additional ones of such devices having different cutting means are necessary to form color paper cutout pieces having different shapes. This causes unnecessary disorder and confusion when paper cutouts of more than one shape are to be formed.